HP one-shots AU
by Cecilie Cece
Summary: One shots of harry potter AUs. WILL CONTAIN: Abuse, (chapter 3 has a character death) MAY CONTAIN: Rape, slash, bashing, and Spelling and grammer errors.
1. Sun Rise

**Disclaimer: I do not anything All other rights belong to JKR.**  
**No intention to gain any monetary benefits.**

The sky filled with orange and a boy laid on dark green grass. There was a gentle breeze that blew over the boy. Not a cloud in the sky and life was getting better. No longer did he feel unloved and unwanted. No longer was he beaten and negleated. He was happy, he had friend, he had a family. He wasn't alone, and he wasn't a freak.  
He smiled. People said that No matter how dark the night was, the sun will always rise, but he hadn't believed it. So many years living in the dark he doubted that he'd ever see better. But the sun has risen and life was good. The sun higher now left him smiling. "Harry if you don't come then Molly is going to feed ron your pancakes!" getting up harry smiled at the man in dark robes with the silky hair, "I'm comming dad!" he ran to the man, into the sunrise.


	2. Severus Cries

**Severus Cries**

**Disclaimer: I do not anything All other rights belong to JKR.**  
**No intention to gain any monetary benefits.**

Dark clouds had filled the sky and the man in dark black robes was drinking, trying to forget. How could he have killed her. He had told that _Monster_ about the prophecy. It was because of him the love of his life was dead,  
and her child orphaned. He was a monster! For the first time in years wet hot tears driped down his face. Everyone was celebrating but here he was crying alone, drunk, over his lost love. Halloween was never the same.

Years later the man sat alone, he had no more tears left to cry. He had cried so long over the past that they where gone. Tears didn't drip down the face, just a sad look in normally unemotional eyes. The feast was going on but he had went to the kitchen. He was in no mood to celebrate.

He was walking to his chambers with the food, when he bumped into something small. It felt smaller then your normal first year. He slowly looked down and saw it. The boy that haunted his dreams and had the eyes that filled him with guilt. "Why are you not at the feast Mr. Potter?" the small child looked down at the ground breaking their eye contact "Hagrid told me my parents died on halloween. I don't feel right celebrating my parents death...sir"  
severus frowned at the small raven haired boy "You still have to eat your far too skinny, follow me." The boy obeyed and the two walked quietly.

The man led the child to his office. Thinking it would be better then taking the boy to his chambers. He set the food down and noticed the boy's shoulder were shaking. He bent down and saw it, cold tears trickling down a small face. "Why are you crying child?" he said softly, shocking himself. Harry started to rub his eyes. "No-no reason. It-it's just no one has ever been so nice to me!" Harry busted into sobs and severus felt a pain in his heart. It was his fault,  
he had caused the boy to lose his parents. He wraped his long arms around the body and pulled the boy closer. And the two cried over the lost they shared. The lost of a mother and the lost of an friend.


	3. Lilac Hears Harry Lie

**Lilac Hears Harry Lie  
**

**Based off the song **

**Alyssa Lies Disclaimer: I do not anything *but Lilac*, All other rights belong to JKR, and Jason Michael Carroll.**  
**No intention to gain any monetary benefits.**

Severus listened to his daughter babble about the new kids in her class. She had made friends with one of them. A young boy name Harry, he had nice long silky raven black hair, and green eyes. He was beautiful in her mind.  
But the boy wore large hand-me-downs. Weeks turned to months and Lilac told her father that harry lies, and stories about how great harry was. How much of a sweet heart he was, how he helped her study, how he made her boo-boos feel better.

At bed time she looked at him with tear filled eyes "whats wrong honey? You can tell me anything you know that right lilac?" he ruffled the girl's long soft brown hair. "Daddy Harry lies to the classroom, Harry lies everyday at school, Harry lies to the teachers as he tries to cover every bruise." Severus just brused it off, he heard his daughter pray, "God bless my Mom and my Dad, And my new friend, Harry, Oh, I know he needs you bad!" He couldn't keep the boy off of his mind. What if it was ture? He knew what he had to do.

Monday he walked Lilac to school, the teacher was crying. Worry filled his chest he prayed he wasn't to late. Lilac looked up to him "Daddy why is everyone crying." tears filled his eyes, he had failed lily, he had promised to keep her son safe and he failed. He pulled his daughter into a hug "Harry doesn't lie to the classroom, Harry doesn't lies everyday at school, Harry doesn't lies to the teachers, He lies in in heaven." His duaghter broke into sobs "Why daddy, why did harry lie!" severus let the tears roll down his face. "I don't know, sweetie."

Years later Severus got a delayed letter, it had been from lily as he read, he started to cry, Harry had been his son, Lilac's younger brother. He burned the letter not allowing his daughter see the it. Not wanting to break her heart.  
The next day the two laid lilies on the small grave with the name Harry Potter, a son, a hero, and a poor child that died to soon. As they left lilac whispered "I hope you are happy with your parents, you never have to lie again"


End file.
